Team Anko on duty!
by Soraye
Summary: An Inuzuka, Nara and a Nobody. Even though their characters are quite different, their bonds run deep. And with someone like Anko-sensei ordering them around, they couldn't help but grow close. Now they find themselves in all sorts of situations they had never imagined to be in. Follow the (mis)adventures of this team of misfits. OC Team - Next Generation
1. When Anko had to wait

Kao quickly ran along the streets of Konoha. She was in fact going so fast, she almost collided with a shop keeper that suddenly popped up. Luckily, her ninja skills saved her from the fall.

"You again!" The shopkeeper yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you to slow down, you might give me a heart attack."

Kao momentarily slowed down and looked over her shoulder. "Sorry, ojii-san. Oh, and please make sure you save some melons for me, will you? Yours are the best of whole Konoha!"

"Eh, why would I save some for someone like you." he complained, but Kao was quite sure there would be some melons waiting for her at the end of the day, like there always would.

"I'm sure he secretly likes me..." she whispered to her canines who were running along side her, when they were around the corner.

"_If he does, he sure has a weird way of showing it."_ the biggest one, named Shiromaru, barked.

His brother, Kuromaru, just raised his ears the slightest bit, his equivalent of raising his eyebrows.

"Ah, shut up you grump and run faster." Kao said and she immediately doubled her pace.

Now running even faster then before, and thus more dangerously, it was almost inevitable that she now did in fact collide with someone when he popped up.

"Ouch!" she yelled, landing on her butt.

"_There she goes again..."_ Shiromaru sighed.

"_She really is a disgrace to all ninja's."_ Kuromaru agreed.

"Oh shut up already!" Kao yelled frustrated.

"Ah, I take it they are insulting you again. No wonder, really. Here, let me help you up." The person she had bumped into said. She looked up to see an outstretched hand belonging to none other then here teammate, Nakai.

The force with which he pulled her upright was overwhelming. With wobbly legs, she only just managed to stay upright.

''Its not nice of you to just bump into people without greeting them, you know.'' Nakai said while leisurely putting his hands in his pockets and slowly taking in her appearance. From the messy state her hair was in, he concluded she must have woken up late and had forgotten to do her hair. Not that there was much that could be done with it. Her white manes were almost untameable, and he could only imagine the drag it was to properly take care of it.

"You where just in the way. Like you always are." Kao interrupted his train of thought while dusting of her pants.

Nakai sighed and shook his head. ''You were never reasonable to begin with, huh..."

''I can reasonable if I want to. But right now? I don't think so, this is your fault mister not so smarty pants." huffed Kao.

_''There they go again...'' _Shiromaru sighed and he briefly sat down on the ground, waiting for this everyday exchange to end.

_''Kao, aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?'' _said Kuromaru.

"Ah!" Kao yelled startled. ''She going to kill me." and gone was the wild girl, leaving behind a trail of dust.

Nakai exchanged a look with the canines still fixed on the same spot. Even though he couldn't understand them like the Inuzuka clan could, he was pretty sure he guessed what they had just said.

The three sighed in union.

After not even a minute, Kao appeared again, panting from the running trip she had done.

"Where were we supposed to be again?" she asked in between gasps for air.

Nakai just shrugged, and when even her loyal dogs remained silent she groaned and flopped down onto the ground.

"She's going to kill me." she whined.

'''Killing you? What do you think about me? I just hope she chose to be late today.'' Nakai said while looking at the position of the sun. Ah man, they were late alright.

''She is never late, dummy. We're done for. If only you could have remembered the place.'' Kao continued whining.

''This is such a drag...'' Nakai scratched his head, "Hadn't you made sure you wouldn't forget? You said so last week. You know I always forget it and Jun always comes from the opposite direction..." he said, referring to their other teammate. "So you're on your own with this one."

"Geez... Do you really don't know either, Kuromaru, Shiromaru?"

"_It was by those three trees, wasn't it? That triangle spot where she always wants you to meditate."_ Kuromaru said, scratching behind his ear with this foot.

"Oh that's right!" Kao exclaimed, jumping up again. Nakai quickly stepped away to avoid her. "Waaaaait a minute, you knew all along?" she then yelled, when realization had finally dawned upon her.

"_You should have asked us directly to begin with." _Shiromaru simply said.

"Gah, I can't believe you two!" she screamed and off she went again.

"Wait, wait, where are we supposed to be?" Nakai sheepishly asked. But Kao couldn't hear him anymore and he had no other choice then to quickly follow the girl with her two dogs in the distance.

* * *

A shadow in a tree smiled wickedly. "Lets see what's the punishment for those who are late." he mused. After the figure was sure that no one had see him he put his hands in the ram seal and shunshined away.

* * *

Jun was known to be a pretty solid guy, but now even he was getting nervous. His teammates where no where to be seen, and that didn't mean anything good. Jun was leaning against a tree, trying to hide his unease, but his sensei that was stomping towards him wasn't helping his situation.

''Where are those to lazy, freaking teammates of you?'' she yelled while lifting Jun off the ground by his collar.

''I told them to meet up here at ten o'clock, ma'am.'' he tried to say with his limited access to oxygen due to her grip.

"Well, you may have done that mister all-" but before their sensei could continue in her charade, she was interrupted by a yell in the distance.

"Anko-sensei! We're here!" Kao said, closing in on them with high speed, her two companions close behind.

Anko dropped Jun on the ground and whipped around. When Kao saw the face of Anko-sensei she wished she could just turn around too and run away, but she was already too close to change direction. Her only chance was to run past her sensei and teammate. But when she was in reach of Anko-sensei she was yanked off her path by a tug on her arm, lifted of the ground and thrown away. While flying through the air she couldn't help the fleeting thought that, man, even after all these years she just couldn't match the speed of her sensei.

When Kao had unceremoniously landed on her butt and Nakai had sneakily joined Jun's side, Anko crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

"You all are getting the training of a lifetime. I want to see you all at training ground twenty two in exactly ten seconds and if you are the tiniest bit late you can say goodbye to the sleep you were planning on tonight. "she yelled, before jumping to the trees and launching herself to the training grounds.

The three teammates looked at each other, Jun slightly nodding his head in greeting, Kao looking at the boys with a horror-stricken face and Nakai just shrugging. Then, they quickly headed out to the training ground, because they knew their sensei wasn't lying when she was threatening them.


	2. Through blood and sweat and craziness

The sun was beginning to set, but team Anko was still training.

"Aren't we done yet?" Kao huffed while doing push-ups. It was her twentieth set of hundreds and hundreds of those horrible things. She was sweating like crazy and her hair was sticking in even more directions that it normally did. The boys where done with this particular set, and where resting against a tree.

"You two were the ones that were late. Why do I get punished for that." Jun murmured in between breaths. The day was too long and the training too hard. Not only were they doing more body exercise then ever, they had to give every ounce of their chakra with the weird survival test Anko-sensei had made up and they couldn't even let their body or chakra reserves rest with a meditation session. Kao was pretty sure she would faint from either body or chakra exhaustion pretty soon. But the look in Anko-sensei's eyes promised even more torture to come.

Finally, Kao completed her sets and she let herself fall to the ground. Some grass blades were soon sticking to her damp face, while she lay there trying to catch her breath. Her dogs were sleeping against each other some distance away. They too were exhausted from the earlier exercise, but luckily for them they didn't have to participate in these body exercises. Somehow Anko-sensei always favored them. Seeing them lying there so peacefully against one another, it wasn't hard to see how close the brother dogs were. But even though they looked the perfect image of innocence right now, a step too much in their direction and they would be wide awake and on their feet.

Anko-sensei let out a cackle. "You're not done just yet! Let this teach you to never be late again."

"And yet this happens at least once a week." Nakai muttered. Now that he thought about it, their late streaks might have been the reason for their strength as a team. The training sessions of Anko-sensei on these occasions were win or lose situation. You would either improve through her training and personal spars, or be left behind and forced to bite dust. A lot of it.

But maybe that was just another one of his crazy thoughts. Kao always complained about those, so he decided to keep this one to himself and stare at the sun while catching the few minutes of rest he could.

Late in the evening, team Anko was finally done. The teammates were sprawled on the ground at their beginning point, the three trees, where Anko had taken them for their last exercise.

Anko had figured that if those kids would want to lay anywhere all over the floor, it would be this particular favorite spot of theirs. Really, she was quite considerate of them, not that those brats would notice. She was a nice teacher, she concluded to herself, mentally patting her own shoulder. Wait, was something dripping from her hand there? She put her hand up so she could see it clearly and yes, something was on it alright.

"Hm, this is not my blood. Oh well, Jun should have dodged better." she shrugged before addressing the group.

"'Kay guys, listen up. You're off the hook for now, but next time will be even worse so don't you even dare to do it again. And I'm talking to you two, Kao, Nakai. I'm telling you, more blood WILL flow if you dare to be half an hour late again." she tsked. "Kids these days...". And with that, she disappeared, leaving her beloved students to rest. She really was going too easy on them, maybe she should hit them harder next time. Ah, that would be fun.

Some time passed before Jun, Nakai and Kao could find the strength to talk again.

''Can you two please be on time?'' Jun muttered, but without much irritation because frankly, he was too tired for that right now.

There was a moment of silence before Nakai decided to speak up. ''You know, it was not my fault that we were late. Kao was just being her usual self again. With that stupid speed of hers and those dogs following her around, she disturbed the whole of Konoha before bumping into me. And then she didn't even remember the location." he announced.

"Maybe you should start to remember the location yourself then, and not rely on Kao of all people." Jun said.

"At least that way she's useful." Nakai deviously said, expecting an angry punch from his only female teammate. Jun too, was waiting expectantly for the banter to begin between Nakai and Kao. But the only sign of life Kao made was a light snoring.

"I can't believe her, is she asleep? How can someone be asleep that fast?'" Jun said throwing his hands in the air in experation, but quickly letting them down again when pangs of pain shot through his muscles with the movement. He groaned, before gathering himself and slowly sitting up.

"I'm pretty sure only Kao can do it that fast, that little brat of a sister of mine always takes ages to fall asleep.'' Nakai said, not bothering to move at all.

Jun studied his teammates. Kao had rolled over on her side and now looked as peaceful as her dogs, who had quickly joined her and now lay sprawled over her. He couldn't understand that those dogs could stand to sleep with her. On the first few missions, the team had soon discovered that Kao was a disaster to sleep close to, with the way she kept moving around.

Nakai had closed his eyes, not sleeping but not bothering to look at the sky now that his beloved sun had set. His ponytail was loose and made his hair in a disarray, though that usually happened at the end of the day.

"Well," Jun decided, now fully standing up and carefully trying to stretch, "good luck with getting her home!'' And with that he began his trek back home.

"Wait, what?" Nakai asked, glancing at him with wide eyes.

"With that girl sleeping I don't suppose we'll be going to the usual place and our favorite restaurant is closed by now, so I guess we'll be going home. And since you're the one living the closest to Kao, it is only natural for you to take her. Besides, I don't want those dogs to bite me." Jun explained.

Said dogs eyes shot open and they growled in unison at Jun.

"I-I mean, I don't want t-those amazing strong beasts of the Inuzuka to punish me." Jun quickly added. Kuromaru let out a huff and closed his eyes again, and after glaring at Jun for some time, Shiromaru let him off the hook too.

Jun sighed in relief and began walking again. "Good luck Nakai." he told his friend, who let out a groan.

"What a drag..."


	3. The Roots of the Nobody

**Update: Changed the names**

**Kotaro - Jun**

**Torino - Nakai**

* * *

Jun was walking through the street of Konoha, his eyes almost closed. Oh, how he loved the warm climate of the fire country and the sun rays that now warmed his cheeks. It was peaceful in the village today, but he knew that couldn't last too long. He didn't know ruckus was part of the village, or if fate just liked to toy with him and make drama deliberately search for him.

The other day, Jun had returned from a short two day mission with his team. It had gone smooth enough, considering how their missions normally went. The hokage's assistant had even complimented them on the fact that there hadn't been any complains from people yet. He guessed that said enough about the way their team operated.

Now, after two days full of teammates that always managed to push his buttons, he was finally getting his deserved rest. No training today, and the three hadn't planned to meet up for something else either. Today, he was on his own. And that meant he could finally return to his stoic self, the image he had worked so hard on to achieve in the past. He used to be a force to be reckoned with on his school. Everybody kept his distance from that dark boy that was Jun. But said image had been quickly shattered within weeks when he was put on team Anko in his genin days. He sighed at the memory. His days of solitude had been shattered.

Suddenly, his keen senses picked up an incoming object, and he quickly sprang out of the way. Before he could fully see what it had been, it was coming at him again. He cursed his bad chakra control, for he could never detect to what a chakra signal exactly belonged. Usually Kao and Nakai made up for that, but now he really was on his own. Grabbing a kunai out of his holster, he prepared to counter attack whatever it was that was coming for him. But then the object began to speak.

"Do my eyes detect a wilting sprout?" An overly enthusiastic voice asked.

Jun groaned.

"Fear not," the voice continued, "I, the mighty green beast of Konoha, will help you! Let's do a hundreds laps around the village on our hands to lift that youthful spirit!"

"Please not now, I'm tired." Jun responded and he put his weapon away again, quickly checking if he still had those smoke bombs on him and if he could use those to escape this situation.

"My, how come? Sprouts shouldn't be tired, they are yet to come at the peak of their youthful existence! They should-"

"Yeah yeah, go away already." Jun muttered. It was the wrong thing to say however, as he was soon pulled into a bone breaking hug.

"And that after I haven't seen you for a whole week! How can this sprout be so unyouthful!" the man cried.

"Let go of me." Jun demanded, but he couldn't defy the strength of this man just yet. This man with a green jumpsuit and bowl shaped hair. The legendary Rock Lee, student of the honored Might Guy himself.

"But a boy as yourself-" said green beast tried, but he was interrupted.

"He's hardly a boy anymore Lee." a feminine voice piped up.

Jun luckily got released and he quickly took a few steps away from the whirlwind of a man.

"My beautiful wife!" Lee shouted ecstatic, before he began to cry again. "Lately he has been so busy with training and he didn't even came by to say hi after the mission, even though I was waiting and-"

"Oh Lee, leave him alone." Tenten said, walking up towards Jun and doing a quick once over.

"No injuries, I see. I take it that the mission went well?" she asked.

Jun nodded.

"Good. Before he there will begin to cry again, I'm inviting you to dinner, and you better come. You're not leaving me alone with Lee another day." she teased, nudging him with her elbow. Lee immediately began babbling about something again and Tenten shook her head with a smile on her lips, looking at her husband.

"So, are you coming?" she whispered to Jun, her eyes not leaving Lee.

"Fine." Jun answered. It wasn't like 'no' was an option anyway.

"That's my boy." Tenten said, punching him on his shoulder. "Oh, and don't forget to invite Kao and Nakai too when you see them. And I'm sure you'll run into them before dinner."

Jun nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"Now, take good care of those new weapons I gave you, will you?" Tenten continued. "And don't forget to take good care of your Tessen. You have to treasure those, they were quite rare and-."

"Yeah, you always say that, I get it already. They may have been treasures of your family, but now they are treasures for me too. I'll always take care of them. Anyway, see you there, mom."

Tenten nodded satisfied."OK, See you there!"

Jun gave a slight nod in return and walked away, leaving his parents behind. Even though he was one of the few ninja's that made chuunin without a proper clan backing him up, not many were surprised. He was, after all, the son of two of the strongest ninja Konoha had known

Lee, a ninja that couldn't use his chakra, but had made up for it with his amazing taijutsu talent, was his enthusiastic dad. Jun luckily hadn't gotten that personality from him. The things he did got, however, was his dad's bad chakra system. Even though he could use chakra, unlike Lee, he had a harder time using it then the average ninja.

So Jun too, had to make up for it.

Something he had also gotten from his dad, however, were two things he actually took a lot of pride in. One being determination. The other his black hair, which was cut differently than the bowl shape of his dad. With two teammates who most likely had the messiest hair of the whole village, he quickly began to appreciate his long black locks that almost reached the ground. He tried to keep this a secret, but his teammates had in time found out his slight obsession with his own hair. They never stopped teasing him about it.

From his mother, he had inherited the Chinese culture of her family. He had been wearing Chinese clothes since birth, and he still thanked his mother for forbidding Lee to let his son wear that green spandex. The weapons too, were something he all too often used and was quite good with, thanks to his mom.

So even though he acted like he hated his dad behavior and found his mothers never ending concerns and teasing unbearable, he owed the world to those two. And they certainly were his precious people.

Talking about precious people, he saw his two teammates in the distance. His mother had been right.

Kao was wildly pointing around her and was positively beaming. She was probably telling some story she thought was highly important, though they usually were about her dogs or about what animal she had seen that day. Nakai was staring at the sun and nodding ever so often, giving the impression that he was listening, although Jun doubted it.

He bet that Kao had found Nakai roaming in the streets of Konoha and had kidnapped him to take him to the shop they were now browsing items in.

Nakai looked up when Jun had come close. "Ah, my savior." he muttered half sarcastically. Kao whipped around and began to beam even harder.

"Jun, Jun! You never guess what happened to me today. So, I was walking-" she began. Jun let her chatter away while he leaned in to talk to Nakai. "Dinner at my place, my mom invited you." he said. He would tell Kao when she was done talking, if that ever happened. Nakai nodded and Jun joined him in looking at some of the scrolls that were stacked up.

There was no escaping those two now anyway. And he wasn't sure if he minded that at all.


End file.
